


Sacrificial Lamb

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Sisters, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: At what lengths will Harry go through to protect the Charmed ones.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> “- Mental/Telepathic/ Reading of minds –“  
> Began writing before 1x03. Finished after 1x03. The pilot was a dud but it’s getting a little better along the way. Really watching it for Rupert Evans. And to give the reboot a shot.

Sacrificial Lamb  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: At what lengths will Harry go through to protect the Charmed ones.  
Author Note:  
“- Mental/Telepathic/ Reading of minds –“  
Began writing before 1x03. Finished after 1x03. The pilot was a dud but it’s getting a little better along the way. Really watching it for Rupert Evans. And to give the reboot a shot.

SL*

Harry knows he is an outsider to the girls. Trust is building but he doesn’t know if he should fully trust them. Sure it is his job to come at their beck and call. Yet right now his hands our busy. A demon he had found wandering the campus found out who he is, the white lighter to the charmed ones. With the demons with one hand around his throat and the other clawing into his side he tires to ignore the call from the girls. It becomes insistent. Gathering some fleeting strength he blinds, pushing the demon off of him and kicking him away.  
White lighters have some magic but not like witches. A white lighter is for knowledge and guidance with the occasional healing on the side and small things. Using what magic he has he moves quickly back and away. The demon growls at him before he vanishes out.  
The girls are looking in the book when a crash from the kitchen has them all running. Entering they see Harry standing there with both hands on the island.  
“Took you long enough,” Mel voices her anger at him. “We need you.”  
“Sorry, I was.” Harry responds breathless.  
“Harry?” Maggie moves toward him slowly. His eyes watch her. She knows those eyes. Those are of someone scared. The shuddering breath he releases has her moving closer. When she is closer she sees the ripped outfit. The bruising around his throat, the, “Harry?”  
Ever the English gentleman he looks at his appearance.  
“Sorry, I’m…” He stops and his hands become firmer onto the island. Then one lifts to bring to his side. “Sorry…” he mutters before collapsing to the floor. This has Maggie running to Harry. Macy is next to kneel by his head, removing his hand from the wound.  
“Oh my god,” seeing the blood.  
“What?” Mel finally comes around to see what has their attention.  
“I’m going to move him to the dining room.” Using her power Macy moves Harry into the Dining room. Maggie had moved off to get some supplies. Mel moves the book off the table.  
“What the hell happened to him?”  
“I don’t know.” Macy begins to unbutton his shirt to get to the wound. “This is bad.” Maggie comes back in.  
“Whoa,” Maggie grabs the peroxide to pour over the wound.  
“What are you doing?” Macy asks grabbing her younger sister hand stopping her.  
“Cleaning the wound.”  
“No,” she grabs a bottle of water that Maggie had brought into the room. Opening it she pours it on the wound. The wound becomes cleared of the dried and flowing blood. Mel is next to grab a towel and place over the wound. True she didn’t like him but he didn’t deserve to be in pain. Maggie touches his skin.  
“-No, no, you can’t have them. -“ Hearing the pained internal cries of Harry. “-No, I won’t. –“  
“Harry,” her voice is soft. “What happened? Who are you saving? Is someone after us?” There is no response. Yet she feels his determination on not letting his answers out.  
“-You can’t have. -“  
“Mel help me.” Macy had begun to clean the wound. “There is something in here.” She raises her hand over the wound and calls it out. This has Harry jerking in their grip. Mel tries to freeze him but her powers don’t work on him. “Oh my.”  
“What the hell is that?” Maggie asks taking the bloody claw from her half sisters hand.  
“Um, what is that?” The two turn to look at the older. Following her eyes to see something shinning from the wound. Pouring more water over it the light shines more. Macy ever curious moves to touch the light. This had Harry thrashing more that ever. Maggie moves Macy away from the light. Harry stills under their ministrations. Maggie reaches a hand out over to light.  
The light is warm, soothing. Lowering it she feels.  
“It’s Harry. That’s his spirit.”  
“My soul.” Harry gasps slightly. “A white lighter has to have a clean soul to be chosen. My gifts are channeled through my soul.”  
“So that is you?” Maggie asks.  
“What did this to you?” Mel asks.  
“Yes, and a demon.”  
“Is that who you were protecting us from? Who you were saying you can’t have.”  
“Ah,” he tries to move but it hurts. He makes no noise but still moves.  
“You should remain lying down,” Macy voices by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I can’t. I have to move. The demon has a taste of me and will trail me here.”  
“Let him come,” Maggie voices setting a hand on him. Harry hadn’t realized they were holding hands. As he was talking to her sisters, he is putting on a brave front. She had felt and learned so much. His honor in his job. The willing to do anything to keep these girls safe. But also the torture he was put through before getting away. Their call to him a tether in the dark. Fighting then coming here. Landing in the kitchen to give him a moment to gather himself. To hide his pain from them.  
“No, I can handle him.” Harry takes a breath squeezing her hand gently. The warmth filling her. The care and affection for them even though they don’t show any toward him.  
“Obviously you can’t.” Mel gets fierce. She didn’t like this. Didn’t like him. Then her guard went full up as Maggie moved next to Harry. Harry leaning on her slightly.  
“He had me for 3 days. I think I can handle myself.” The girls look upon him shocked. “See you didn’t even miss me or worry.”  
“What happens if you die?” Macy asks.  
“I already have died before.” Maggie feels a small flash of his pain but happiness at seeing children fleeing away.  
“You saved children.” Harry moves quickly from Maggie. His shocked eyes looking at her.  
“It was a long time ago.” He tries to move again but this has Mel grab him this time. He cringes at the grip on his arm.  
“Tell us how to fight him.”  
“No, he wants you. Let me get away from here and..” There is rattling behind windows before the front door is blown in. A form takes shape before them. “No.”  
“So this is where you escaped to.” A creature of earth tones and human form voices. “Hiding behind girls skirts.”  
“Get out of here.” Harry tries to stand up ready to fight. The girls just move closer surrounding Harry. “Ladies,” he hisses at them.  
“Hate to break it to you but he’s ours.” Mel voices. Her hands moving ready to use.  
“You can’t have him.” Macy tells the demon next.  
“Get out.” Maggie fires. The sisters join hands.  
“We’ll I’ve found you now. I know where the charmed ones live. I’ll come back…” The demon stops his monologue to the piercing of a light from his chest and a hand touching his head glowing with light. The demon disintegrates before them.  
“No you won’t.” Harry is left standing behind the ashes of the demon. The sisters look in shock as Harry smiles than collapses on them, again.

SL*

Harry awoke to the living room ceiling. A blanket thrown over him and bandages over his shoulder and middle.  
“You’re awake,” Mel voices the obvious.  
“It appears that I am.” He wants to move but his hands move over the bindings.  
“How long does it take you to heal up?” Mel continues to question him.  
“Depends on the wound.”  
“So you can heal others but not yourself?”  
“That’s about the half of it.”  
“And the other half?” Mel stares at him.  
“I’m expendable.”  
“Who the hell told you that?”  
“British government. Elders…” Taking in the room he sighs. “Where are your sisters?”  
“Making lunch.”  
“Ah…”  
“Want some.”  
“I think I’ve over stayed my welcome.”  
“HARRY!” Maggie comes in to sit beside the white lighter. Placing a plate of food on his lap. “Eat.”  
“I… I’m.. Did I miss something?” Macy comes over next to hand him a cup of tea.  
“You need to replenish your fluids.”  
“Thank you,” sipping the tea. “So what happened?” He knew he disposed of the demon but why the new welcoming.  
“We looked you up one Harry Greenwood.” He nods for Mel to continue. “So there is this Harry Greenwood and…” She nods to Macy who brings a book over for Harry to look at. The cover reads. Actor Spies: The Hiring of British Secret Service. Maggie taps where there is a post it. Harry opens it to the page. There is a picture of him on stage performing Hamlet. He looks at the brief history they give of his life, schooling. Then the highlighted portion of his synopsis:  
Harry Greenwood may have made a name for himself as portraying the tortured Hamlet on stage but the torture he endured and over came is why he is notable. His company known for traversing information and concealing people out of war torn areas or situations. On March 30, 1959, Harry Greenwood came bloodied on stage after missing curtain call. Screaming for the audience to get out. Lifting a hatch so the refugee children would escape his fate. During the first act all patrons, actors, and children had exited before the theater exploded. Harry Greenwood’s body was never found.  
“That’s you?” Macy asks.  
“Yes, it was.” He flips the next page over to see a newspaper article of the bombing at the theater. “It is one of the main reasons I was chosen as your white lighter.” He sips his tea. “I’m use to being tortured. And as you saw demons will continue to in order to use me to get to you and get information.” Finishing the cup.  
“You’re telling us,” Mel began, “that the only reason you are truly here is so you can be tortured for us.”  
“Train you and to keep you safe, too.” He also added.  
“That’s messed up.” Mel moves to sit closer to him.  
“But your safety is the elders highest want.”  
“And what do you want?” Maggie asks Harry taking the empty cup from him. He looks at all of them.  
“To keep you safe.” He looks at them bewildered. “It’s my job.”  
“But what do you want?” Mel stares hard at him as if her power is to read minds. Harry looks away. “Harry?”  
“Harry?” Macy asks next.  
“Harry?” Maggie holds her hands over Harry’s. He looks at them all then lifts his hands so Maggie is touching. “Really?” Harry shrugs smiling.  
“What?” Macy asks.  
“Ice Cream, Harry wants ice cream.” She looks around bewildered to then stop and, “You want to be friends.” She stares right at him. “You’re alone here.”  
“Well you are my job and also the professor one.” Chuckling, “Your mother always thought it was sad of me to just be there and for us to be enemies.”  
“You weren’t enemies?” Mel asked bewildered. More like blindsided by how much Mom spoke against him.  
“Oh, I’ve said to much.” Beginning to move and sit up. His eyes searching the room for his cloths. “Where are my clothes?”  
“Your shirt was beyond repair and we don’t have any male clothing.”  
“I see.” Getting up slowly to reveal his bandaged chest and blood-covered pants. “Well then, I will leave you.”  
“What about ice cream?” Maggie asks.  
“You were friends with our mother?” Mel asks.  
“You can’t leave.” Macy adds. “You’re injured and you’re still glowing.”  
“I’ll heal thanks to you.” Nodding to Macy. “I can’t get ice cream like this,” smiling to Maggie. “And yes, we were friends but I believe the term is frienemies.” Informing Mel. “So since we are done, thank you.” He begins to do his thing to transport himself away when Mel grabs him.  
“Ice cream.”  
“But I don’t have a shirt.”  
“We'll pick up one at your place first, than go.”  
“Yeah let’s go to your place.” Maggie adds.  
“My place?”  
“You do have a home right?” Mel questions.  
“I do but um..” He holds their hands and takes them to his place. It’s a very small and dark apartment. He moves into another room.  
The girls take in the cultured sparse room. There are books and there are pictures.  
“I’ll be right back.” Harry leaves them in his living room/dining room. There are pictures on the shelf that catches Maggie’s attention. Books of science and magik capture Macy. Mel just stands there taking it all in but moves to the bedroom door to listen on Harry. He is groaning and sighing heavily with movements. Glancing back at her sisters she opens the door.  
Harry is looking at a shirt he picked like it is the enemy. Sighing heavily looking at his wound, the blood seeping through.  
“It kinda sucks that you can’t heal yourself.” Harry looks up laughing a little.  
“Yes, there are moments…” Mel moves forward to pick up the shirt. “Ah,” she holds the shirt out. “Okay.” He moves gingerly into it. But pauses when it pulls.  
“You should still be resting.”  
“Later.” Coming to face her. The buttons come together between their hands. “Thank you.”  
“Well yeah, you’re our white lighter.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Just next time, come to us for help.”  
“I don’t’ think the elders..”  
“Screw the elders. Harry, we trust you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Good, let’s get my sisters.” The two head out to Macy and Maggie staring at a picture. The duo looks to the other duo.  
“Harry, who’s this?” Maggie asks. They show a picture of an exotic woman staring at the camera. It's an old picture. Harry moves forward slowly looking at the picture. Taking it from them he sets it back in it’s place. There is a crystal, some dried flowers, and a ribbon wrapped in a nest before it.  
“That was my wife.” He says solemnly.  
“What happened?”  
“Demons.”  
“Was she a witch?”  
“She was…” He looks at the picture before looking at the girls. “Gamila loves science like you Macy. Strong like you Mel. And Maggie, they way you have spirit. The joy in the world. Her gift made her amazing.”  
“What could she do?”  
“Gamila was empathic.”  
“And you were her white lighter?”  
“No.” He turns to them away from the picture. “So, ice cream.” Macy moves to put the book back. “If you want to borrow it you can.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Some of the notes in here,” they boggle her mind.  
“Yes, she wanted to understand magic on the other spectrum of the world. The force of molecules and the way magic interacted. She…” Maggie lays a hand on him which than gets turned into a gentle hug. He takes a deep breath. “Thank you.”  
“When was the last time somebody hugged you?”  
“Ah…”  
“Mom?” Maggie backs off. “She hugged you.”  
“It was a difficult day but said never to tell anyone.”  
“Ice Cream?” Mel asks. “Let me guess, vanilla?”  
“With chocolate chips.” He holds his arm out to Maggie. “Shall we.”

SL*

The group sits outside an ice cream parlor not far from the campus. Each has their cone watching people go by.  
“So what do you think of ice cream?” Macy asks the man from another era.  
“Not as good as home made but it’ll do.”  
“You’ve made ice cream?” Maggie asks shocked.  
“I’ve made some but was not conducive to hiding secrets in.”  
“Wait you learned to cook to hide information?” Macy asks intrigued by their white lighter’s past.  
“I make a great chicken pot pie as well as pumpkin pie.”  
“Wait, you are totally cooking those.” Maggie says laughing while Mel shakes her head.  
“Maggie,” a cheerful voice speaks coming over. “I didn’t know you were friends with Professor Greenwood.”  
“Well, he was friends with my mom.”  
“Really,” Lucy says looking between the two. The unsettling atmosphere over the table of ice cream eating magical beings.  
“Lucy have you finished your report?” Harry asks smiling at her. She gives a nervous giggle.  
“I’m right on top of it.”  
“Well if it’s not handed in soon I’m afraid what was reviewed will become permanent.”  
“Sure, I’ll get right on top of that. Text you later, Maggie.”  
“That girl thinks she’s got an a in now with you.” Mel tells him. He smiles, I know. Cringing a little.  
“Who made the rule where you can’t heal yourself?” Harry shrugs licking his ice cream.  
“I don’t know but.. It is a stupid rule. White lighters don’t normally have this many demons going after them. We are suppose to help the witch, not fight.”  
“Well we’re glad you’re a fighter.” Macy says.  
“And ours,” Maggie says leaning in to then look to the eldest. Mel looks hard at her sisters than to Harry. But Harry is not looking at her. His hand comes into view with blood on it.  
“Harry,” worry fills Mel’s voice.  
“I think I need to go home.” Maggie moves in to help Harry as he attempts to stand. Mel freezes everyone around them. Moving over to help Harry.  
“Can you do your trick?”  
“I, once.” They gather around him.  
“Take us to our house.” Harry nods reaching out. The world warps from view and they are in the foyer of their house. Harry crumples to the ground. Macy picks him and moves him back to the couch where he originally woke up on.  
“So much for ice cream.” Maggie says.  
“So much for getting a new shirt.” Mel unbuttons the shirt. The blood is coming through the bandages.  
“Why does our healer have to be the one hurt?’  
“To leave us vulnerable.” Mel surmises. They say they may not need him but they do for the hurts and mistakes. None of their powers are healing. “That’s why they went after him. That’s why they chose him. He knew the risk and was willing to do everything in his power to protect at any expense. Protect family.”  
“Mom, she must have known.” Maggie says at hearing their mom’s words. Lifting the bandage to clean and place a new one on. 

SL*

The girls do house things but one is always there to guard Harry. It’s strange for them to feel protective of their white lighter. This life is never what they expected. Powers, magic, another sister. Maggie is asleep in the chair when Macy comes in to relieve her. She pauses as she sees Harry is glowing. Not from his wound but his whole body.  
“Mel,” she calls back to the kitchen. Mel comes in and stops beside Macy.  
“What is going on?” Mel walks slowly toward Maggie. Laying a hand on Maggie she stirs to wake and gasp at the scene before them.  
“What?” There is a bright light encompassing everything. Dying down to reveal an empty couch. “Harry?” this has the sisters look around. He’s gone.

SL*

The world has become quiet for two days. Sure there was some minor magik issues. Maggie’s sorority life. Macy’s lab discoveries and boyfriend. Mel had more time with Niko.  
The sisters take a moment for themselves. Sitting on the front steps they drink tea and watch the breeze rustle the trees. People taking their evening jog. Maggie leans into Mel. Macy rubs the mind readers back.  
“I miss him.” Mel voices. “I know he was a pain but he was here to help.”  
“And all he wanted to do was protect us.” Macy added.  
“And eat some ice cream.” Maggie voices sadly.  
“To Harry,” Macy lifts her tea. The sisters shrug and raise their tea.  
“TO HARRY!”  
“So you did miss me?” This has all the girls turn around. There in the houses entrance stood Harry, smiling.  
“Harry?” the girls stagger up but Maggie is the first to get to him and hug him.  
“You’re back.” He smiles hugging her back.  
“Yes, I am.” Macy comes up and hugs him next. Mel comes up and glares at him.  
“We thought you were dead.”  
“I was, kind of. The elder council decided to save me. I was given a promotion in a way. But I didn’t know I would die again.”  
“So you did die?” Maggie asks.  
“Yes, the wound was more fatal than I thought and well.”  
“So you are good?” Macy asks.  
“Better than I was. And still your white light.”  
“Good.” Mel gives Harry a hug, which shocks them all. Her emotions have been everywhere. She had lost her mom and had to be strong. Harry tried to help out on the parental protector role that helped fill a void and support that Mel did not know she needed. And with all of that gone too quickly. “Missed you, Harry.”  
“Sorry I had to be missed.” He moves back to smile at his witch charges. “I believe now that I owe you dinner.”  
“You cooked?” Maggie chimed.  
“Yes, you have been out here for a while and, it sooths me. Come inside.” Maggie grabs his hand reading his warm thoughts and happy. They are happy to have him back. Macy looks to Mel.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m just glad he’s back.”  
“And?”  
“Can’t I be happy?”  
“Yes, but you and Harry never truly got along.”  
“He died for us. And that’s what family does.”  
“So he is family?”  
“Maybe.” Mel grabs Macy’s hand. “Let’s go see what Harry has concocted. Entering the house Macy closes the door with her gift.

The End.


End file.
